


With Love, From the Healing Princess

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Fluffy as hell, M/M, diabeetus warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two detectives sometimes need to get outside help. That's what the Healing Princess is here for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, From the Healing Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The columnist's name is a pun. Bonus points if you get it! This was one of those things that just kind of spilled out on its own this way. I'm super happy with it though.

“Shotaro, it’s time, it’s time, sssh!” Philip waved a hand toward his partner at his typewriter.

“Ah! You’re right!” Shotaro jumped out from behind his desk, and hurried over to the chairs nearer the door, and more importantly, the radio. Akiko just shook her head from her seat across the coffee table from them. She had the ledger in her lap and cash neatly organized by stacks on the table.

“It’s time for Healing Princess! Coming to you live today, broadcasting at 130%! As you know, today is a very special episode where I will be helping you all with your troubles. No problem is too big or too small! I will be joined later by ‘Windy City Daily’s’ relationship and marriage columnist Shiyoudono Kokoro to give us all help in keeping an ‘Easy Breezy’ love life.

“But don’t fret, the Healing Princess is here to help all your woes, my dear Fuuto. I’ve never seen so many letters! It made me really happy to see them, and I was glad to see that you all trusted me with your troubles. I only wish I had time to get through them all. But, I’m sure you’ll all find something to brighten your day and put a smooth breeze in your life.

Our first letter is quite something! I think it was written on a typewriter. I’m glad to know my voice reaches everyone in Fuuto, including the senior citizens. Take good care of yourselves!”

Shotaro had been in the middle of taking a drink of his coffee. But when she said that, he made a startled spray. All over Akiko. And worse, the ledger.

“Shotaro!” Akiko was up in an instant, leaning over the table to hit him with her slipper while he coughed.

“Would you to wait to fight until after this is over?!” Philip shot at the both of them. No one interrupted his Wakana.

Akiko and Shotaro looked at each other. She glared, and he put up an appeasing hand. He got up to grab a towel from the kitchenette. Wakana continued.

“ _To the finest Princess the Earth has ever known,_ \--Oh, how sweet. _I humbly call upon you to do me the extreme honor of answering the question that lays heavily on my very soul. You see, lately I’ve realized that my heart has begun to leap out of my shirt when I get close to a coworker of mine. We’ve been partners for over a year now and while it started out with me showing him the ropes, we’ve become a nearly invincible pair. How do I deal with this without ruining our work relationship or driving myself crazy? - With love, Lefty in Love._ ” Shotaro was suddenly very glad Akiko was too busy mopping up the mess and Philip was too riveted to the radio to pay any attention to him. A steady red burn moved up from his neck.

“Oh dear, that is troublesome, isn’t it? Well, I say you should be brave, and go for it! If your work relationship is as invincible than you say, it should be able to deal with a thing like love! Maybe take him somewhere that means something to the both of you, and make your confession earnestly and honestly. It might hurt if he doesn’t feel the same way, but if he does, it is absolutely worth the chance! I hope you’ll let us know how it works out, Lefty-chan! Good luck! I’m rooting for you!”

Fuuto Tower, maybe? Shotaro wondered as he sipped his coffee. That might be a bit crowded, actually. Or maybe they could get on top of the observation deck, instead of being inside it with everyone else. He was sure the HardTurbler wasn’t meant for late night dates atop landmarks, but he was also sure he was never supposed to use it for anything in the first place.

“Our next letter is adorable! There’s so many cute drawings on it! There’s Fuuto Tower, Mick and his stubby little nose! And is that Sweet Ramen from Fuu-men? I see you’re a big fan of the show and these drawings are so detailed! Thank you so much!” Out of the corner of his eye, Shotaro saw Philip’s usual Wakana-induced smile widen. No way…

“The letter reads: _Dear Wakana-hime, I have not been listening long, but I enjoy every single show. I never miss it for anything. I love it when I hear the real--_ ” her voice suddenly faltered. The smile in it sounded a bit more genuine as she continued. “ _Real you come out over the air. I am deeply concerned for the health of my coworker. He is incredibly distracted at times, and has been a little easy to startle lately. He drinks a lot more coffee than he used to, and he is just overall more excitable and gets red in the face a lot. I have done a lot of research on the subject of caffeine and how it relates to the heart, and I have not been able to conclusively determine a cause. He is incredibly stubborn and will be quite difficult to get to a doctor. Can you help me convince him? - Raymond’s Right Hand._ ”

Shotaro didn’t miss that. He glanced over at Philip, then to Akiko. She must not have either, because she was looking at him at the same time. She’d even stopped counting the stack of cash in her hands in surprise.

“It makes me really happy to see people caring so much about the people they work with! They can almost be like a second family sometimes! Ah, but you’re in a tough spot. You don’t want to tell him what to do, but at the same time you’re concerned for his health. If he’s that stubborn, you might need to be a little forceful. Maybe call up a doctor’s office and give him the phone while it’s ringing, or show him whatever research you’ve done. In the meantime, it might be time to put the coffee away and switch him over to tea. Or decaf if he doesn’t like tea. Too much coffee isn’t good for you. Good luck, Raymond!

“Alright, that was a great start to the show! I want to thank both of those lovely people for their letters, and everyone else who sent them in. Unfortunately we need to take a break for some of our lovely sponsors! But we’ll be right back with more letters and Shiyoudono Kokoro from ‘Windy City Daily’. Be right back!”

At the moment the commercial started, Philip hopped up and went to the kitchen. He opened all of the cabinets and started pulling out all of the coffee and paraphernalia, except for what Terui had left here for his use. “Oi, Philip, what are you doing?”

“You heard Wakana-hime, you’re drinking too much coffee,” Philip replied without missing a beat.

“Whoa!” Shotaro crouched to catch the carafe to the coffee pot before it crashed on the floor. “Philip, wait. Listen. There’s a good reason why I’m jittery and stuff, okay? I’m fine.”

“What is it then?” he stopped taking all of the coffee cups out of the cabinet and let one dangle from a finger as he crossed his arms.

Shotaro opened his mouth to answer, but the words didn’t come. There he was turning red again. He cast around the room. Wakana’s voice echoed in his head. _Be brave, and go for it!_ Akiko was staring but suddenly that seemed a lot less important. Shotaro rested a fist on his hip and took off and replaced his hat. Philip changed the side to which his head was tipped. Shotaro’s mind raced. _Just say it! It’s Philip, dammit! What kind of man can’t tell people what they mean to him?_! “I…” finally tumbled out. But that’s all he could come up with.

“So half-boiled,” Philip finally said with a smirk. He signalled the cessation of hostilities against anything caffeinated by setting the mug he’d been holding on the counter. “If you say it’s not the coffee…”

“It-It’s not.” Shotaro replied earnestly. A small smile played across Philip’s lips as they just looked at each other. Shotaro returned it. Okay, he can do this. Be brave, Hidari. “L-listen, I--”

Philip’s face changed as soon as the happy little tune that signalled the end of the commercials played. “Later, Shotaro. Wakana-hime is back.” He scurried back to where he’d been sitting in front of the radio.

So there Shotaro was left, mouth slack, reaching out after his partner. He sighed, and smiled. Well, he’d have another opportunity. He started putting the things Philip had pulled out back in order.


End file.
